goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nash
'' I don't know where the hatred comes from. To be honest, I don't really care. All I knows is that it's there. And I also know that I have to restrain myself from using it every damn day.'' Nash Sundar looks like a normal kid. Inside this ordinary shell lies the heart of a lion. Before and after the F.A.Y.Z. Nash, originally born Clarance Nashville Sundar, was raised by a single mother. He had no siblings, no pets, no relatives. He was picked on every day in school and grew to hate his life and everyone in it. His mother was never home, as she was always at bars, parties, and the home of her weed dealer. If she ever was home, Nash made sure to stay clear, because it meant either she was passing out, or she had a few men with her. When Nash turned 7, his mother decided that he was too much of a nuisance and sent him off to Coates, claiming that he was mentally unstable. She made sure he went there with nice clothes, money, and pretty things for his dorm, just so she could fool the staff that she wasn't abandoning him there when she really was. Nothing really changed. Nash was still bullied. He spent most of his time in his dorm, sitting in the corner. Then the Poof occurred. Nash found himself to be able to move out of his body and live as a ghost-form, but his human body did not disappear. Caine soon swept the Academy like a broom on a floor. Nash's ability did not help him much. He found himself with little choice but to pledge his loyalty to Caine, whom he detested. The first few weeks, Nash spent his time still in his dorm, hating his life. After while, he got bored of sulking and joined the others downstairs. He made friendships with the kids, and is still in the process of controlling his anger. Most of the kids don't even realize how angry Nash really is because he is so good at hiding it. His Relationships Peridido Pratt Jeffs - Really likes him. He's a friendly sort of kid that can always make you smile. Nash enjoys it when he's around. Raine - Nash has assumed a big brother role to Raine, thoughs she is older than him. He looks out for her as best he can. He is particularly angry at Drake for taking her to the Gaiaphage, but he is more angry at himself that he didn't do anything about it. Coates Academy Kevay Murphy - HUUUGE crush. Nash is googley-eyed for Kev, and I'm pretty sure she knows it. He loves everything about her, and wishes he didn't act so dumb in her presence. Quasimodo - A bit of a role model for Nash, as he is so even-tempered and quiet. Nash likes having Quasi at his side. Really good potato-peeler, too! Caine Soren - Originally hated, but now Nash has mellowed out a lot and looks at Caine with friendly eyes. Alex Rohin - Love. Nash thinks of Rohin as a brother. When they found that apple tree together, Nash just became stuck to Rohin. Really good friend. Hale Damian - Too much of a ladies man. Nash doesn't like Hale all that much. Neutral Zone Ariel - Nice shop owner lady! She is never mean to anyone ^_^